


High School Days

by galaxyeyedrops



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: M/M, Post canon, mizadoru is slight and not the main focus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1374316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyeyedrops/pseuds/galaxyeyedrops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mizael didn't spend an hour fixing his hair for this</p>
            </blockquote>





	High School Days

**Author's Note:**

> Have more written in under half an hour, unedited prose. I can't promise quality, sorry.

If someone had told Mizael two years ago that he’d be excited about entering high school in the Human World, he’d dismiss them completely (while questioning how much time they were spending around Vector).

If someone told Mizael the same thing today, he’d still dismiss them completely.

(Sure, he mellowed out a bit and did start to enjoy life as a human, but there was no way he’d answer a question that loaded. He still had his pride, goddammit.)

Nevertheless, Mizael was going to join Heartland Academy’s high school division in a week. And given that he didn’t spend every waking moment gnashing his teeth and cursing those “inferior humans”, one could assume that he was pretty happy about the whole thing, overall.

Which may in part be due to the fact that he and Durbe had the luck (and connections) to end up in the same class. Mizael would bet half of his hair feathers that they’d be right next to each other in the seating chart, as well.

Speaking of things that should be illegal, from what Mizael had seen, even the forms and papers in high school didn’t have enough space to write his full (assumed name).

Was a name as simple as “Mizael Galaxy-Eyes Better Than Photon Tachyon Dragon” that difficult to adjust to?

Apparently it was with how his Homeroom Teacher’s eyes bugged upon reading it a week later, how the woman had wanted to _talk with him_ during the lunch break.

“Mizael”, she said, not bothering to add on any honorifics. “Sometimes, when we have students with difficult circumstances, the school assigns an upperclassman to help them adjust here.”

Ignoring Mizael’s stormy expression, she continued on, her voice getting more and more cheerful.

“I have the perfect student in mind, too! He was my star pupil last year and…”

Mizael managed to get a “meet him at the faculty office half an hour before class tomorrow” of the ensuing rant before the bell rang signaling the end of lunch.

Durbe passed him a plain roll, with plastic wrap that crinkled when their hands met, giving him a look of complete sympathy.

“What was that about?”

“Nothing I can’t handle,” Mizael said, his annoyance seeping into his words, tucking the roll into his bag for later.

Durbe offered to leave the mansion with him the next day, but Mizael refused. He didn’t need or want anyone holding his hand through everything. Not that he particularly objected to Durbe holding his hand for other reasons.

Neither his teacher nor her prized former pupil were in the Faculty Office when he entered. Two of a kind, he mused, getting ready to wait when he felt a presence uncomfortably close to him.

 

“Vector,” he hissed, his fists clenching.

“Is that how you greet me, Miza- _chan_?” He said, elongating the honorific. “After all we’ve been through together?”

Mizael took a moment to notice that Vector wasn’t wearing his trademark leather jacket, but a school uniform identical to his own instead. Vector followed his eyes and grinned.

“It suits me, doesn’t it?”

Mizael was about to tell him exactly what he thought suited Vector when the door to the office opened and his teacher ran in, out of breath. She straightened up, smiling at Vector, and Mizael felt his heart sink to the bottom of his chest.

 **  
**“Ah good, you two already met!”

**Author's Note:**

> Because, yeah, Vector could have been a middle school dropout. Or he could have joined high school instead to gain the Sempai Advantage...


End file.
